


Shake It Off

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai is at a loss, his job is boring, he's practically broke, and he has failed at love but then Ruki comes to where he works...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the November jrockyaoi challenge but I think I totally failed that.

When people tell him to just shake it off, Kai gets more than a little agitated. Oh! That guy tripped you intentionally to laugh in your face? No problem, just shake it off. Pfft. As if it was ever that simple to overcome some obstacles in life. Kai was doomed to be forever alone. An epitome of every pathetic Internet meme out there.

Staring down at the counter was what he did best on his days at work. A little run down music shop that hardly anyone ventured into and he preferred it that way. Even if that meant that one-day this little abode would go under do to no customers. He would find somewhere else to dwell his thoughts in with a little paycheck that did nothing for him but pay rent.

“Hey,” a deep voice made him look up to greet his first customer of the day. In front of him a shorter guy with longish wavy brown hair, giant sunglasses, skinny jeans, combat boots—okay he was the complete opposite of him. Cool. Confident. 

Kai felt entitled to look down at his meek attire; grey slacks, a white button up shirt and a tie with cartoon adorable sushi. Awesome, not.

“Hi, how can I help you?” he forced a polite smile.

The guy put up a few CDs from a band that Kai didn’t know existed, but then again there were too many of them to keep up. He was terrible at his job, he should know them all! Or at least most.

“Okay,” he said more to himself and began to ring up the items. Feeling more awkward as the guy did nothing but maybe stare at him behind his dark lenses, it was hard to tell. But the non-existent conversation was not helping. But why would this guy want to engage in small talk with him anyways?

Contrary on him not knowing many bands, he did live for music. He had a drum set hooked up right in the middle of his studio apartment, which had taken him years to save up for. Not a day went by where he didn’t listen to music.

“Have you heard of them?” the guy’s voice broke his train of thought, making him drop one of the CDs on the floor by accident. A quick apology slipped out and as he hunched down to grab the fallen CD he cursed under his breath. Once he was back up, everything in order, he smiled again.

“Actually, I haven’t, what are they like?” he said, steadying his voice.

“Not sure, never heard them,” the guy smirked, handing over enough bills to cover the cost. Kai couldn’t help but laugh.

“Felt like winging it, huh?”

A beautiful smile brightened the man’s face, “Something like that.”

Kai tried to replicate the smile the man gave him, “Let me know then,” he rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a nervous laugh, “if the band is any good, I mean.”

“Alright, I’ll do that. I’m Ruki, just moved into town.”

“I’m Kai, nice meeting you,” he placed the bag on the counter and gave Ruki back his change.

“You too. It’s nice to know there’s a decent music shop around here.”

“Well, I don’t know about that…” Kai trailed off, letting out an embarrassing giggle, this was going just wonderful. He predicted that Ruki would awkwardly leave the store now.

Instead, Ruki quirked his lips to the side, “When do you get off?”

Kai was completely thrown off by the question, was this him asking for some kind of date? Or did he plan to kidnap him and murder him. Okay, that was ridiculous, judging by how Ruki looked he would clearly hire someone to do the dirty work.

He heard Ruki let out a breath, Kai stuttered for a moment, feeling like a complete idiot.

“A-An hour,” he managed to get out, “I’ll be done then,” he cleared his throat.

Staring without a care, Kai watched as Ruki’s perfect fingers went to take of those large sunglasses. Seeing all of Ruki’s face, and his gorgeous eyes, Kai had to take a moment to remember to breathe.

“Do you have plans?”

“No…”

“Want to grab a bite to eat then? I’d love to know what restaurants are good to eat here.”

“Okay…”

“Alright, so I’ll be back in an hour then. And I’ll give you the whole run down on if this band is worth the 5000 yen or not,” Ruki smirked at him then turned around and walked out the door. It didn’t hit him until the jingle of the bell brought him back. Some incredibly hot guy had just asked him out, right? That really happened?

The thought surged through him and finally he accepted reality, he couldn’t help but jump up and down and let out a loud squeal. The one lingering customer turned his way and he apologized then proceeded to blush.

His eyes never left the old rusty analog clock on the side wall, the agonizing slow tick of each hand was about to drive him crazy. This had officially become the longest hour of his life. So of course to speed it up, he decided to tackle organizing the CD racks. But that ended quick enough because Kai decided that it was way too much work. Come on, he didn’t get paid that much.

Somehow, the time had passed, he was free from his duty. Kai had a jump in his steps as he exited the music store. Leaning against the wall was Ruki, smoking a cigarette.

“Hey,” he said lamely, swinging his arms.

Ruki smiled, “Ready?”

“Yes!” he spilled out, while Ruki had a laugh, Kai quickly recovered, “I mean, what are you in the mood for?”

“I was thinking Chinese,” Ruki stubbed out his cigarette in the nearby ashtray, “yeah?”

“Sounds great! I know the perfect place,” beaming at Ruki, he walked in step with him, side by side as they walked to their destination. Which was basically right down the street. A little unknown Chinese gem, Kai liked to call it. Only four tables inside, kind of run down looking but it had the most amazing and authentic food in the area.

They sat a small two seater table across from each other, not even one minute in and Kai already bumped into Ruki’s leg, “Oh, sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ruki reassured him.

Both of them looked over the menu, even though Kai knew exactly what he wanted. Peking duck was one of his weaknesses, and he couldn’t keep the blush at bay when the waiter recognized him and didn’t even have to take his order.

“I’ll take a bowl of zha jiang mian, please,” Ruki said and handed back the menus.

After the waiter left, Kai felt like a nervous wreck and had no idea what to say, or how to say, or how to function for that matter. He couldn’t help but going over in his mind if this was indeed a date or not. Seriously though, it had to be...right? What he needed to do was stop questioning himself so often before Ruki realised how crazy he was and bolted.

“Are you okay?” Ruki asked.

“Oh, me? Yeah! I’m fine, great! Just thinking, you know I probably think too much,” he looked at Ruki’s amused expression, “and probably talk...too much.”

Offering him a smile, Ruki shook his head, “Nah, not at all. I like listening to you.”

Kai gave a nervous laugh, lowering his eyes he glanced at the table and went to grab the napkin so he could put it on his lap. He had to prepare for his meal afterall. But he was stopped short when Ruki gently took a hold of his hand, at that he looked up startled.

“You don’t have to be so nervous. I find you quite adorable.”

Hearing Ruki say that had to be the ultimate confirmation that this was indeed a date. At this rate he believed that his face was as bright red as it could possibly go, “Thanks, I uh, find your appearance rather pleasing as well.”

Their food had arrived but Kai didn’t miss the sweet smile that Ruki casted his way beforehand. Kai could feel himself falling hard, not a single thing that Ruki did annoyed him. He carefully observed the way he ate, drank, made eye contact. It was all too good to be true. Someone who was interested in him, that had actually called him adorable! Somehow wanted to be with him? Kai could feel the unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“You were right, this place is pretty damn perfect,” Ruki said after swallowing a bite.

He had such perfect etiquette to the point that it made Kai almost embarrassed as he tried so hard to keep from staining his shirt with sauce. With their mouths full the small talk had come to a halt. Kai was trying to gather in his mind what to say to Ruki when they were done with their meals. Should he invite him to his place? To just talk! Or maybe more...but it had been so long. Kai was a complete mess.

Both of them emptied their plates and their check arrived. “I got it,” Ruki grabbed the bill and took out a credit card.

“Oh,” for a second he debated on offering to pay himself, but then he realised that he probably didn’t have enough to cover it, “thanks.”

Outside it was dark and a bit chilly, Kai wished he had grabbed a jacket. Ruki came up to him and rubbed his arm, the touch tingled underneath his shirt. “Would you like to come over?”

Of course Kai said yes, as they made their way to Ruki’s apartment he tried to keep his flutters at bay. He felt like he was going to burst open and scream with glee. When they arrived, Kai had expected something lavish and flashy, kind of like Ruki but he was met with plain walls and a ton of boxes. Ruki had literally just moved here.

“Sorry about the mess, I haven’t really unpacked yet,” for the first time, Ruki didn’t seem as collected and it made Kai feel more relaxed to know that he really was human after all.

“It’s fine,” Kai quickly said, he looked around the room, wondering what they would do to entertain themselves but he found himself not caring because all he really needed was Ruki. Now.

It seemed that Ruki thought the same thing because within a second he felt lips press against his. Fitting their lips together, Kai was slowly led back to lean against a wall, he pushed his face up, eager to feel more of Ruki’s lips. His tongue licked at Ruki’s with a bit of hesitance, but Ruki moaned, opening his mouth just enough for him to have a taste. He licked along Ruki’s tongue, he whimpered doing so, his hands traveling up Ruki’s chest. But he soon moved them back down while Ruki continued to ravish his mouth, he lifted up Ruki’s shirt just enough to sneak his hands underneath, letting his fingers come into contact with his warm skin.

That caused a reaction out of Ruki, a whine into his mouth, if this was continue he would end up becoming completely hard. He pulled away and licked his lips.

Ruki brought Kai’s fingers out of his shirt, then brought them up to his lips, giving a small kiss to each fingertip. His heart was beating wildly, that had to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done. Pathetic, he knew, but he can’t help but be a romantic sap.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Ruki said sounding breathless, “And maybe, cuddle?”

Kai giggled, “Cuddle?”

“Yeah,” There was a slight feign frown on Ruki’s face that made Kai snuggled into him.

True to his word, they were nestled under the blankets, lying on Ruki’s bed. Arms secured around him and Kai rested his head against Ruki’s chest after a short little makeout session. It was nice, different from what he was expecting but still...nice.

Feeling sleepy and daring, Kai decided to admit something, “I can’t believe this is happening,” Ruki’s hand roamed up and down his back, a soothing gesture. “When you walked into the store, I thought you looked so cool. I mean! You still do!”

His head bounced as Ruki laughed, “I thought you looked pretty cool too.”

Kai found that hard to believe but it made him smile wide nonetheless. He lifted his head to look at Ruki’s face, “Thanks for tonight.”

Lifting off the bed ever so slightly, Ruki kissed him again, their lips lingering against one another, slowly fitting together again. This man gave him a sense of security and confidence, so much had happened in such a short amount of time. It was painful to admit that he sort of had a dependance on people, and it had been a long time since he had anyone to lean on. He might be getting ahead of himself but he could see him and Ruki together.

“Thank you also, for letting me treat you to dinner and for the most amazing kisses,” Ruki murmured against his lips, he could feel them turn up and Kai was sure that his smile never left his face.

“You’re going to spoil me,” he licked Ruki’s bottom lip.

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

Ruki pulled him on top of him completely, initiating a searing kiss. They became close as possible, and Kai figured that maybe they wouldn’t just be cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened....kind of went away from that song hahaha. But yeah I hate shake it off and I hear it everywhere, ugh. And why do I always write boring ass lame dates? Why? WHY?! Ugh, don't like this one at all.


End file.
